Never Been The Same
by PeopleAintTheSameAnymore
Summary: Well, just a while ago my boyfriend, Ryder, cheated on me, in VALENTINES' DAY! So, now I'm in my bed crying my eyes out./I can't believe her, I thought she loved me, but apparently I was wrong. With that I left to go to the beach.
1. Never the same

**Author's Note**

**I'm making a fic about Percy/Reyna (what should we call them, Perna? Peyna? Perrey? Reyper? (Gods, that sound like RAPER!) Reycy? (I think I like Reycy better.) So, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reyna's POV<span>**

I think I cried a lot today. *Sniff, sniff* Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there, well, just a while ago my boyfriend, Ryder, cheated on me, in VALENTINES' DAY! So, now I'm in my bed crying my eyes out.

Oh, silly me, I forgot to mention my name, I'm Reyna -, sister of Hylla -, daughter of Bellona.

When the Prophecy of Seven was finalized, the gods made a decision to combine the two camps together and form a whole army of demigods and the gods let us decide where would we held our camp, so we decided to stay in New York, but since there are so many demigods in the world, we decided to place some friendly nature spirits and satyrs or fauns in one place and another in another place.

In our camp we have barracks and cabins for every gods and goddesses, Romans for barracks and Greeks for cabins, which was one of the wishes of Percy Jackson. The arrangements are like a big omega, but those are only for the Greeks. The Romans are like a big diamond, but the edges are narrower.

So, since a new camper named Daniel Rey, **(A/N She's like the exact copy of Drew)**, Ryder have set her eyes on her every-single-day and it gets more frustrating when he keeps talking about her.

What? You asked why I still stayed with him, you say. Well, maybe I was just, umm, oh, you, know, umm, uhh, just, umm, *cough* using him *cough*.

Ok, I know what I did was wrong, but ever since Jason gone out with Pier, h- what? It's Piper? Oh, her name's Piper, I thought it was Pier.

So, where was I? Oh, yeah, he has been rubbing it on my face, because he lost his place in our ranks, but what am I supposed to do? Most of the Romans wanted Percy to be leader, instead of that douche bag Jason, did you know why?

Because he was all an act! He was secretly using us to do some dirty work for him, we found out when one of our soldiers went to his room and saw something.

Ugh, you don't even want to know what it was. But he kept lying to Piper and we keep convincing her that that was what he did, but she just said that I was making this up, because I was jealous. When will she ever learn…

Back to the topic. Ryder cheated on me with Daniel, but even with that he was still pretending that he didn't. And one day, I was looking for him to dump his sorry ass, but when I walked in into one of his session, I found him going at it with Daniel.'

**A/N be warned, below down is M rated and I'm sorry if I'm terrible at making M rated fics, but this is all I have, because I'm not going that road EVER AGAIN! **

**_~Flashback~_**

I was walking down the beach to look for my boyfriend, Ryder. He have smooth brown hair and light brown eyes. He's the son of Eros.

Ugh, where is he!

Suddenly, a Mars, I mean Ares kid walks up to me and said, "Looking for your boyfriend?"

And I replied, "Yeah, how'd you know?", suspiciously looking at him.

He sighed saying, "What else would you be here for?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok, where is he?" still suspicious of him.

"He's at the Eros' cabin's back room" he said, and then run off.

With that I run off to find my boyfriend. When I arrived at the back room, I opened the door to reveal Ryder and Daniel, naked, in bed, having sex, with each other.

My jaw dropped and my eyes popped. Then Ryder suddenly noticed me, and looked at me horror, but then an idea came from his mind and he grinned evilly. He then got up and began tying me up, before I could even make a move. Then he dragged me towards the bed and began stripping me.

Oh no, I know what he's doing. He's going to rape me. I've began struggling to escape, but he just hold me tight and said…

"Don't struggle, it'll just make me want you more" after he said that I screamed. But he and Daniel just laughed it up.

He kissed me, then make me give him a blow job, then make me eat Daniel out. Ugh, it was disgusting, then he start fingering me. But when he stopped, he point his dick in my entrance, and I screamed. Then someone came to my rescue, I tilted my head to see who it was, but to my surprise it was Percy.

Percy punched and kicked Ryder while Daniel was trying to escape, but tripped, because of the rope I was tied to. Then Percy got some rope and tied Ryder and Daniel.

He looked at me, blushed, and then looked away, because I was naked. I blushed, too. He then untied me, hand me clothes and turned around for me to change. When I was done, he and I took those two to our camp director, and told him what happen.

Lupa and Chiron was outraged by this news, that they punished those two to clean the stables AND kitchen duty for a whole year.

After that, I thanked Percy for saving me. And run off.

**_~End of Flashback~_**

That was just this morning! When I got up from bed to look for Percy, but decided against it, because he might be making out with Annabeth. So, I just went to the beach.

When I got there, I saw Percy have tearstained and blood shot eyes. I must have been quiet, because he didn't even turned around, but when I walked closer to him, he said, "Hey".

I sighed, "Hey, what happened," I said, looking at him concerned.

"I-it's nothing" he stuttered. But I didn't believe him, so I kept on asking him what's wrong. Finally, for the 20th time, he gave up and said, "Annabeth broke up with me," his voiced cracked when he said that.

I gasped. "Why?" I said.

He looked at the ocean, as if wishing that Annabeth would dome out and say, "Percy, I want you back!". But it didn't.

"She said that I was holding her back from her dream, she said that her mother, Athena, doesn't like us being together." After he said that, he cried. And I offered him a shoulder to cry on.

I can't believe Annabeth, maybe this break up have something to do with Drake… maybe she's lying, maybe it did have something to do with Drake. But I'm not sure, I can't just jump into conclusions, I can't just accuse her, she may not be… without an evidence.

When Percy's sobbing died down, he said, "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt, I'm sorry I was weak and vulnerable in front of you".

I giggled, because he was cute. But instead of saying anything, I slowly leaned in, and after awhile he, too, leaned in. When our lips touched, I felt a spark and I began leaning in for more, and that's when I realize that my life will never be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, if you want this to be a story instead of a one shot, then you could vote in my poll, and if there are more suggestions, then you could PM me. Bye guys.<strong>

**XxPerliaxFabinaxX sign out**


	2. Never been the same

**Author's Note**

**Anonymous: I'm not demanding. If you don't want this to be a story, then fine don't, but it's the choice of readers, you know.**

**Bikerhead6969: I'm not good at making lemons or smut, so if anyone would like to help me, then pls. do.**

**Angel of Hades: I don't know, maybe I'll try…?**

**I don't know why, everybody hates Rachel, Calypso and/or Reyna, their not that bad, you know.**

**Okay, since I forgot to put the part of Percy's point of view and how Annabeth broke his heart, here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Percy's POV<span>**

Annabeth, where are you? I've been looking forever for you! Ugh, I just can't take this anymore! ANNAB- oh, I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't see you there, a while ago that's just me being paranoid, because I couldn't find my Wise Girl.

Oh gods, I'm so stupid, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Perseus Jackson, but everybody calls me, Percy, I'm the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, yes, the mighty sea lord Poseidon, in Greek mythology. And I was looking for my girlfriend, Annabeth, or what I like to call, Wise Girl. She has curly, golden blonde hair and story gray eyes. She's the daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase.

As I was walking down the way to Athena's cabin, I bumped into Drake Jeffrey; he's the son of Ares.

"Watch where you're going, Jackson!" he yelled, or mostly growled. I don't have time for this.

"I don't have time for this, Drake, so, go away" I said, but that really got him mad. I was about to walk away, but then he turned me around and punched me, but I deflected it, then I twisted his arm and… let him go, 'cuz its not worth it anyway.

That seems to get him in shock, but then he yelled, "What, Jackson? Scared to get your *ss kicked? Huh, is that it? Is PERSEUS JACKSON A COWARD?"

That's it! I turned around to see his smug look, but I was about to punch him, I was interrupted by Clarisse, who was pissed off, and yelled, "Beat off, Jefferson!" **(A/N I know I put Jeffrey, but he doesn't like his last so he changed it to Jeffrey, but only a few knows his last name.)**

After Clarisse said that, Drake got pissed, but he decided to walk away, because nobody messes with Clarisse La Rue.

"Thanks, Clarisse." I said, and then Clarisse put a sly grin.

"Don't bet on it, Jackson, it won't happen again, just go find your Wise Girl" as she said that, she put on a stern face, and walks away. I put on a grin, because I still remember that day when I helped Clarisse get the 'Stolen Chariot' back from the hands of Ares' sons, Phobus and Deimos.

When I walked past the Eros' cabin, I heard a scream, no, it wasn't just a scream, it was Reyna's.

Then I run to find Reyna to where I heard her scream, because she might be in trouble, and I can't just let the other Praetor be in jeopardy.

When I found where Reyna was, I gasped, because Reyna was being raped by Ryder and Daniel.

I run to them, then I punched Ryder in the face and kicked his man-hood, then he doubled over. That must've hurt a lot, considering he's naked.

Then I heard someone tripped, and I saw Daniel tripped, because of the rope that Reyna was tied to. Then I got a rope out of no where, and began tying both of Ryder and his lover, eww, it was wierd saying that.

When I turned around to see, if Reyna was okay, but suddenly remembers that she's naked, then I blushed and turned around, waiting for her to change, so we could tell Chiron and Lupa what was happening just now.

After she's done changing, we went to the big house, and hand over the two to our Camp Directors, because Dionysus was on a 'break'. It means he's at Olympus, doing god knows what with he's wife, Ariadne.

Reyna said her thanks, because if it wasn't for me, she would get raped. After that I went to find Annabeth.

I asked Malcolm where she is, and he said she's in Olympus with their mom, Athena.

"Well, thanks Malcolm." I said, and then went to my cabin, waiting for her.

When I was about to go to sleep, an Iris message appeared. I saw Annabeth on the other side, who was looking scared and distressed.

"Annabeth!" I said excitedly, but when I saw her frown I knew there's something wrong. "What happened?" I asked.

"I-I think we need to break up," she replied. Wh-what? I don't get it? I thought our relationship was working well.

"Why?" I whispered, shaking.

"Because Athena and your dad doesn't want to us to be together, and-" I cut her off.

"What? My dad said it was okay for us to be together!" I was getting really angry and depressed!

"It- it's just- D- Dra- I mean- I- I- what about my mom? She could disintegrate you! Or worse, KILL YOU!" she stuttered, "Besides, I have my job here at Olympus." She said.

"You're just making up excuses! If you want us to be together, you'll fight for us!" I yelled. I know there was more to this. But she just cried even more, making me angrier than before. Wow there, I did NOT just rhyme! Or did I…

"Bu-but I-" she was cut off by Iris (or Fleecy, but don't tell anyone ;)).

"Pls. insert another drachma, thank you." said Fleecy.

"Forget it, Percy, we're over!" she said.

"You're not being RATIONAL!" I yelled.

"Said the o-" she was cut off.

As the Iris message subsided, I cried like I never cried before. Why doesn't she get that I love her! Ugh, curse her stubbornness. And she- _no, don't think about her anymore, she's not worth it._ I thought.

I can't believe her, I thought she loved me, but apparently I was wrong. With that I left to go to the beach.

I went to the beach to clear my head, but the more I push her away, the more I think about her.

After a while, I heard someone coming towards me.

"Hey" I said.

I heard the person sigh, and he or she said, "Hey, what happened?" and I realized it was Reyna.

"I-it's nothing" I stuttered, _yeah, way to be cool, Percy_. I thought, sarcastically. But that didn't stop Reyna from asking what's wrong many times. Ugh, when does this girl ever give up?

Finally, I gave up and told her that Annabeth broke up with me. She gasped and asked why. But I just looked at the sea, hoping that Annabeth will come out and beg me to take her back. Ugh, I'm like a love sick puppy!

When I explained to her why Annabeth broke up with me, I cracked up and Reyna offered me a shoulder, but I suddenly remembered that Reyna was there so I apologized.

She giggled, I don't know, but I think it's cute. Then she leaned in, I didn't know why, but I leaned in, too. As our lips touched, the feeling of Reyna's lips on mine was incredible. Then Reyna wrapped her arms around my neck and in return, I wrapped my arms around waist. It just felt perfect. After that kiss, I'm starting to not regret the break up that Annabeth and I had.

Never been the same.

* * *

><p><strong>So, guys, I'm not sure if I will continue, but if anyone would like to, then pls. give some suggestions, because I just thought this while reading some book, and I said why not? So I did. And thank my brother, Jared and my friend, Raven for inspiring me. Because they are the ones who started it, when they became a couple.<strong>


	3. Important

**Author's Note**

**Okay, maybe I'm not going to continue, because some readers just PMed me, and told me that it was inappropriate to "record" a person's life, or more likely, a couple's. So, to shorten it, I'm not going to continue it, and I'll just leave it be.**

**Hey guys, check out my website! It's "x****xperliaxfabinaxx. webs. com"**

**~XxPerliaxFabinaxX!**


	4. Sequel!

**Author's Note**

**Sorry, for the long hiatus, but I got a great idea for a sequel that my bro told me. And it is coming out soon.**

**And as a, umm, a gift, for all of you for waiting so long, I'm going to give you the title, and what it is about.**

**Title: Burn**

**About: Percy went to Reyna's cabin, holding a red rose, wearing a white tie and a black suit, and saw...**

**That's all I'm going to say! Bye!**


End file.
